Dramione Song Drabbles
by fanfictionmistress1
Summary: Rated T for safety, but possibly a k . A picture is worth a thousand words, so a song must be a million...I can tell you one thing for sure. It's true that songs bring on stories, and stories bring on feelings...  horrible title and summary i know!  Try..


A/N: This was a random idea I had while I was listening to my iPod in bed and couldn't sleep. I decided to put it on shuffle and this is what resulted- a bunch of random Dramione drabbles based around songs that propped up in a row while the iPod played. I was pretty lucky with the sing choices actually... :-D Thank you Mr iPod!

Anyways, just random stuff that I don't own and I hope you enjoy!

My regards,

Mistress.

P.S. Sorry people but I have to put Silver Tears on hold :-( Year 12 is just getting too busy with exams approaching and I have struggled to find time to write. Just think...once I'm done with school completely (November 13th), I'll be able to write whenever I want! :-D ) Can't wait already! So please be patient with me. I have NOT given up on it!

* * *

**1) Eyes Like Your- Shakira**

She looked around at Draco, their eyes meeting across the hall, making her blush even more. Draco just smirked his trademark smirk, laughing internally at the foolishness of the girl.

She was enchanted- enchanted by his eyes. She had been tracking him around the castle for the last month, and he knew it. She was a Gryffindor trying to silently follow a Slytherin after all!

She had no chance.

His quicksilver eyes sparkled with mischief as he decided what he could do to make her REALLY entranced with him...

Something that could make her scream his name as she stared in his liquid silver pools, her amber eyes meeting his.

**2) One Step at a Time- Jordin Sparks**

'Hurry up Draco! We're going to be late'

Draco Malfoy mumbled some choice words under his breath, cursing the Head Girl. She was soooo annoying sometimes, but he guessed that's why he loved her so much.

'Hello! Earth to Malfoy!' Hermione was getting frustrated. He could tell by the look she was giving him that he was in trouble. 'Head Boys do not be late for meetings with school boards!"

She walked off, him in tow, chuckling to himself, wondering just how he was going to get this stubborn witch to fall for him- one step at a time.

**3) Love Story- Taylor Swift**

She remembered when they first met- him the prince of Slytherin, her the princess of Gryffindor. As he walked over to her, she remembered looking around for her Lord, making sure he wasn't around.

It had just escalated from. He was told to leave her alone but it didn't stop the forbidden lovers...long walks in the distant hills, sneaked nights in the castle.

She was sick of running and hiding. She had told him so.

She was waiting- waiting for him to come so they could leave. She was starting to get worried, when he came over the rise of the hill, looking as handsome as ever. She was his and his forever as she saw the small black box in his hand- she just knew it.

**4) Slow Me Down- Emily Rossum**

Draco hurried down the corridor, looking about him nervously. He was sweating- heading straight to the Prefects bathroom, ready to Obliviate anyone who saw him. It seemed to take forever.

Hermione was crying as she walked from the library, directionless. She had no idea what to do any more. She was the brain of the Golden Trio- and yet, she felt so helpless. She couldn't bear going back to Gryffindor Tower. She headed for her new haven- the Prefect bathrooms.

Draco was crying for the second time in his whole life. He was so immersed in his thoughts of failure and misery he didn't even notice her coming in... if only he could stop time...or reverse it...

When Hermione saw him, she knew she had to help. She stopped her own sobbing and slowly approached, wondering what the future held...

**5) Escape- Enrique Iglesias**

Hermione run down the hall, back to her apartment, her eyes red from crying. Again he had hurt her. His thoughtless words...'URGHHH,' she thought. 'Why can't he think before he speaks!'

She was really going to leave him this time...she knew it. She had to. And yet...the voice in the back of her head told her to stay...that she could never run away, even if she wanted to. He meant too much to her...

Hermione felt her face fall even more as she heard his words in her head... 'You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love...'

**6) May It Be- Enya**

The battle was over. The Dark Lord was defeated and Harry was still alive. The war had been won and the light side had triumphed.

As she stood there-in front of the castle, Hermione couldn't even bring herself to smile. The bodies of the dead lay around her, covering the -now blood-stained- grass and she didn't even realise that she was moving towards the doors of the great fortress, staring at the bodies that surrounded her- a sea of loved ones and murderers- dead because of the madness of one cruel being.

It was then that she realised that she recognised the faces of the dead- knew them by name. Here was where the light side had stood their ground...

The people who survived that night would never be able to forget the pure agony of the scream that tore across the night. Sadness engulfed everyone as the screams of sorrow continued, sobbing interwoven with them... All Harry Potter remembered of that night any more was that scream and the image that went with it...

She had collapsed on the ground next to a body- staring at it- broken beyond repair. It was then the screams started and Harry knew that his friend had found Draco Malfoy's broken body...the result of a battle only seen by the stars themselves and the most terrible of all-

His own.

**7) You Make Me Feel Like a Star- The Beu Sisters **

As the music started Hermione smirked down at her husband, holding the microphone close to her mouth and swinging her hips in just the way she knew he couldn't stand.

Draco grinned right back at her and winked, making her grin even wider. She didn't need any more encouragement, and she knew just how encouraged he was becoming while he watched his beautiful wife on the stage- in her element.

With one last guitar chord, Hermione took her cue, singing like only she could. As she smiled down at her husband and watched him beam and laugh with joy as he watched her, she realised something.

'_Without him_,' she thought, '_I would just be another random nightclub singer in the middle of London, living in a cheap and run-down apartment and getting gigs wherever I could- just for the money...'_

As she reached the end of the song, she smiled down at him again and, as he smiled back up at her- she realised something.

'_HE is and was the one that made me a star...'_

And she loved him for it.

**8) Come Fly With Me- Michael Buble**

Hermione was cursing herself. Why was he so persuasive all the time! She shivered as the cold wind hit her again, seeming to go straight through her jumper.

'Are you sure about this Malfoy?' she murmured as he walked back into view.

He just smirked at her and walked up, broom in hand, enveloping her in his arms again, and Hermione felt slightly warmer again.

Draco climbed onto his broom, holding his hand out to her in invitation, begging her with his molten silver eyes. She shivered again and realised that the longer she held out, the colder it would get.

She hit him playfully on the back of the head as she got on behind him and he grinned back at her.

'Let's go flying Granger.'

**9) Maniac- Michael Sembello**

The Yule Ball was in full swing. The music was playing, the drink had been spiked and it was almost midnight. Draco chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the craziness of it all. He stood on the sidelines in the shadows- standing where he could see the whole hall but still not be seen by wary eyes.

A new song started playing- more happy than the last one, and the next thing he knew, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm was dancing right in front of him at the edge of the dancefloor. He quickly covered up his shock as he watched her and he smirked. She was very drunk. He chuckled to himself again and leant back to enjoy the show.

**10) Welcome (From Brother Bear© Disney) - Oren Waters/Phil Collins/The Blind Boys of Alabama**

Draco groaned as he opened the gate to the front yard. He did NOT want to be here. He never felt included at these sorts of gatherings, and this school reunion was no exception. As he walked towards the doors of the Potter household he noticed the child's toy's scattered around the yard and felt a sudden pang of apprehension as he realised, yet again, that he had not seen these people for nearly 10 years and he had no idea how they were going to accept him.

True, Harry had personally thanked him after he had defeated the Dark Lord, thanking him for all the information he gave as the Orders' only spy after Severus had died. They knew he was on their side before the Great Battle of course, and they appreciated him for it, but it had never really been shown.

As he reached the door he hesitated for a second, his mind racing. In there was a room full of Griffindors- the same ones he had ridiculed and tortured when he was still an immature little coward. There was one in there though that scared the hell out of him in particular and enchanted him at the same time. He shook the thought out of his head, clearing it and telling himself that he had changed long ago and past events meant nothing here. Or so he thought...

As he raised his hand to knock he was quite taken aback as light flooded on him as the door opened, revealing a healthy, happy and very sexy Hermione Granger.

She beamed when she saw who it was and gave him a big hug before taking his hand and pulling him into the large back room.

Draco was speechless as he was led right into the centre of the room and the whole room fell silent as he was pulled in. All was silent until Harry, sitting in the middle of a large group of Weasleys, stood up and walked over, grabbing Draco's hand and shaking it firmly, smiling at him in welcome. Draco looked sidelong at Hermione who was still holding his other hand and she smiled at him, tears in her eyes. He then realised that he had finally found a home- a home where he was welcome. All he could do was look at her as they were slowly encircled by old schoolmates and their families, all greeting him and welcoming him into their midst.

Yes, he was home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for making it all the way through! I would really appreciate it if people could R&R. Any helpful comment is welcome. Thanks :-)

P.S. Please excuse the small mistakes throughout - admittedly it was written at about 12:50am in the morning/evening (whatever you wanna call it!).

Mistress.


End file.
